My Precious Realist
by AoiSuwabeStark
Summary: Dantalion, Gran Duque del Infierno, comandante de treinta y seis de sus poderosos ejércitos, candidato a sustituto de Su Majestad Satanás y septuagésimo segundo pilar de Salomón,... Se encuentra inmerso en un papeleo del que no consigue escapar. Tras un tentempié y una breve charla con Baphomet, su fiel mayordomo, decide reencontrarse con William.


Los diversos documentos se apilaban sin ton ni son por todo su escritorio, cubriendo cada rincón de la oscura madera, y haciendo que todo lo que alcanzaba su vista fuera un mosaico en blanco, interrumpido por distintos garabatos de color azabache. Llevaba ya bastante rato firmando y sellando automáticamente cada papel que tenía delante de él, sin apenas fijarse en lo que decían. Incluso había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba encerrado en el despacho.

- Baphomet – pronunció suavemente al cabo de un rato, sin siquiera elevar la voz.

- ¿Sí, señor?

No le sorprendió en absoluto escuchar la grave voz de sopetón a su espalda. A parte de lo servicial que era, una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su mayordomo era su diligencia y lo silencioso que era cumpliendo sus tareas. Aquella era una de las ventajas de vivir en el Infierno, algo de lo que los nobles humanos jamás podrían disfrutar.

- Tráeme algo para comer, me muero de hambre.

- Entendido.

Tras una leve reverencia, con la mano derecha tocándose el lado izquierdo del pecho, el mayordomo se retiró, y él, para pasar el rato de espera, volvió a centrarse en las obligaciones que eran inherentes a su persona por ser uno de los Grandes Duques del Infierno. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que una bandeja plateada, que contenía un plato con diversas pastas y una humeante taza de té, más claro espeso de lo normal al estar mezclado con leche, se materializara delante de él, encima de un montón de papeles en escaso equilibrio.

Tomó entre sus dedos una de las pastas, que tenía un patrón cuadriculado, y se la llevó a la boca. Como siempre, todo aquello que pasaba por las manos de Baphomet se convertía en un exquisito manjar, algo a lo que tristemente estaba desacostumbrado al comer regularmente aquella bazofia que llamaban comida en el internado humano al que solía asistir. Con un leve sonrojo de felicidad en el rostro, mascó otra de las pastas, suspirando de felicidad. Aquello sí que era comida de verdad.

Después de saciar su apetito y ver que la taza de té ya no desprendía tanto humo, se la llevó a los labios, hidratando así la leve sequedad que habían dejado en su boca y garganta las pastas ya ingeridas. El sabor explotó en su boca, donde se mezcló la suave dulzura del azúcar, la cremosidad y espesor de la leche, que le restaban amargor al té, y que dejaban, simplemente, el sabor refrescante de las hierbas que contenía. En definitiva, aquello estaba delicioso.

- Este té está muy bueno – murmuró casi para sí mismo, con los ojos fijos en la opaca superficie de la bebida.

- Gracias, señor. El amo William también alabó su sabor la última vez que estuvo aquí.

- William…

Al pronunciar su nombre y recordar el verde esmeralda de sus ojos y el oro de su cabello, una sonrisa, dulce y melancólica a la vez, se esbozó en su rostro. Estaría mintiéndose a sí mismo si dijera que no había pensado en él en ningún momento. A pesar de todo el papeleo del que se tenía que encargar, no podía evitar que su mente, de vez en cuando, volara hasta encontrarse con el recuerdo del rubio al que tanto echaba de menos desde que había vuelto al Infierno para ocuparse de sus obligaciones. ¿Cómo evitarlo, cuando estaba perdidamente enamorado de él?

Le echaba tanto de menos que dolía. William era su precioso elector, y no era capaz de pasar tanto tiempo alejado de él.

- Baphomet… - pronunció como quien no quería la cosa, dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa y emocionada a su mayordomo. - ¿Sería muy grave si dejara todo esto de lado y me fuera?

- Claro que sería grave, señor – contestó él, apresurado. - Ya sabe lo revueltas que están las cosas en el Infierno con la elección para el sustituto de Su Alteza, Satanás. No podemos saber en qué momento Balberith puede tratar de emboscarle. Además, tras lo ocurrido en Francia con las legiones de Dios, aún estamos en plena recuperación. Si a todo eso le sumamos el papeleo que ha ido dejando de lado y que tiene que rellenar ahora, no es buena idea que se marche en un momento así…

Antes de que el mayordomo pudiera seguir con su perorata, Dantalion ya había cogido la capa que colgaba del respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentado apenas hacía unos segundos, y se la había colocado elegantemente sobre los hombros.

- Ya, ya – contestó, moviendo la mano para restarle importancia al asunto. – Dejo la mansión a tu cargo mientras esté ausente, adiós.

Y sin siquiera dedicarle una última mirada a su apurado mayordomo, quien suspiró resignado ante la falta de atención y responsabilidad de su amo, cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Desde que la sangre de William se quedara en el sello que se encontraba en la habitación secreta de la mansión del rubio, le era muy fácil materializarse en el mundo humano. En apenas unos segundos, se encontró ante el nublado cielo inglés, a las afueras del internado al que asistía el descendiente de Salomón.

Lo primero que hizo, fue cambiarse el atuendo que solía llevar en el Infierno, o cuando tenía que luchar, por el recatado uniforme negro del internado. Lo siguiente, fue llamar con voz suave pero firme a sus otros dos leales sirvientes, Amon y Mamon, que se dedicaban a vigilar a William cuando él no podía estar pendiente de él.

- ¡Señor! – exclamó el murciélago blanco, volando raudo hasta él.

- Hacía mucho que no le veíamos – añadió el murciélago negro.

- Amon, Mamon – saludó con una sonrisa suave, aunque sin más preámbulos, ansioso, se lanzó hacia lo que realmente le interesaba. - ¿Cómo está William?

Los murciélagos se miraron el uno al otro, intercambiando una expresión sombría que consiguió que Dantalion se pusiera aún más nervioso, y notara el latido acelerado de su corazón en el cuello.

- La verdad es que no muy bien, amo. El semestre está a punto de acabar, y parece preocupado tanto por sus notas como por buscar una forma de pagar el próximo semestre. Incluso se está alejando de sus compañeros de clase y se aísla, no parece el mismo.

- Pero si le dije que yo me encargaría de pagar la matrícula… - susurró Dantalion casi para sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un deje de frustración.

Aquello era extraño. Entendía que estuviera preocupado por la matrícula, pues sabía que no tenía ninguna intención de deberle aún más dinero, pero William siempre había sido egocéntrico y contaba con una autoestima muy alta cuando se trataba de sus cualificaciones escolares. Y, a pesar de que creyera lo contrario, no era especialmente popular, pero siempre había mantenido una estrecha relación con Isaac, Swallow, Camio y Sytry. Nunca se aislaba de los pocos amigos con los que contaba.

Sintiéndose más desesperado que nunca por volver a verle, se despidió de los murciélagos y echó a correr hacia el edificio principal del internado, en el que sabía que William debía estar tomando clases. Por el camino, utilizó sus manos para alisarse el pelo y adecuarlo al estilo formal que se esperaba de un alumno de la exclusiva academia Stradford.

Una vez se hubo internado en el edificio, observó que los alumnos, al contrario de pasear relajadamente de un aula a otra como solían hacer, iban rápido y centrados en sus apuntes. Por todas partes se respiraba un aire de intranquilidad que no era lo corriente en aquel lugar.

Llegó finalmente a la clase que le tocaba, ante la puerta de la cual el profesor, cual centinela, observaba severamente a los alumnos que pasaban raudos, y no entraban por la puerta que él bloqueaba con su cuerpo. Al verle correr hacia ella, la severidad de su expresión se agudizó aún más, y enrojeció levemente, con furia.

- ¡Huber! Ya llegas tarde al examen – le chilló, bloqueando aún más la puerta para que no pudiera pasar y escapar de la bronca que le quería meter.

- Lo siento, profesor –contestó él con fingido arrepentimiento. Claro, final de semestre significaba época de exámenes. Por eso había aquel ambiente en el internado. Se sintió idiota por no haber caído en ello gracias al informe de Mamon y Amon.

- Además, llevas días sin asistir a clase. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Esto puede llegar a resentir mucho tu expediente a finales de semestre, te has perdido las lecciones más importantes.

- Lo siento de nuevo. He tenido que quedarme en mi habitación a causa de mi enfermedad – contestó rápido como el viento, recordando la excusa que había dado para su tardía incorporación en el cuerpo de estudiantes de la institución, y fingiendo igual que antes. – No volverá a suceder.

Al parecer, tanto su actitud como el mencionar su enfermedad, aplacaron al profesor, quien le dejó acceder al aula. Todos los alumnos estaban concentrados en los papeles que tenían delante, excepto por dos. Isaac, el que se podría considerar el mejor amigo de William, a pesar de la manera tan brusca en la que el rubio se reía de sus creencias, le saludaba alegremente, esgrimiendo aquella enorme sonrisa inocente que nunca parecía borrarse de su rostro. Resplandecía de emoción al poder ver de nuevo al demonio.

Pero la atención de Dantalion se encontraba fija en el compañero de su derecha. William parecía estar petrificado. Le miraba fijamente, con la boca levemente abierta, en una eterna expresión de sorpresa. Dantalion rio suavemente por lo bajo al ver la reacción que había provocado en él, y, esgrimiendo una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y alivio a partes iguales, le guiñó el ojo sensualmente a su preciado elector.

William reaccionó a ello por etapas. Primero, se sonrojó levemente, después le giró la cara con un mohín de enfurruñamiento. A continuación, le miró de reojo mientras él avanzaba hasta un asiento libre en primera fila, para después remover varias veces su cabeza con tal de concentrarse y poder seguir con el examen, en el que no dejó de fijarse a partir de entonces. Hiciese lo que hiciese, a Dantalion le parecía adorable.

Él mismo intentó concentrarse en el examen, pero le resultó demasiado fácil. La asignatura era historia, y no había ningún hecho histórico en el papel que no hubiera vivido o visto con sus propios ojos. Acabó en menos tiempo del esperado, y se dedicó a fantasear y recrearse en el hecho de que lo había podido volver a ver, que había conseguido que reaccionase al verlo. También se imaginó a sí mismo entablando distintas conversaciones con William, pensando en sus respuestas, así que aquella sonrisa estúpida que esbozaba al pensar en él no le abandonó en ningún momento.

El tañido de campana que marcaba el final de las clases y el principio de la hora de comer resonó por todas partes, y empezó el movimiento en la clase. Todos los alumnos, tanto los que lucían una sonrisa satisfecha, como los que parecían dudosos o a los que directamente se les escapaba el alma por la boca, fueron entregando sus exámenes y alejándose en grupos para ir al comedor. Él, al estar en primera fila, fue de los primeros en dejar su examen sobre la mesa, y se quedó al lado de la puerta, esperando que saliera William.

- ¡Dantalion! – escuchó la aguda voz de Isaac llamando su nombre y corriendo emocionado hasta él, ondeando de nuevo la mano mientras le saludaba. Un reticente y preocupado William le seguía. - ¿Has estado en el Infierno estos días? – sus ojos brillaban de emoción al hablarle, como siempre que se trataba sobre algo relacionado con lo sobrenatural.

- Hola – contestó él, cortésmente. – Sí, tenía unos asuntos que arreglar, y no podía volver.

- Mira, mira, he creado un nuevo círculo. ¿Crees que con esto puedo invocar a un demonio de alto rango? – le dijo el pelirrojo, ignorándole y mostrándole un papel garabateado con un intento de círculo de invocación.

- Serás idiota. Si tienes tiempo para estas chorradas, tendrías que estudiar más.

A pesar de la mala leche que destilaba el tono de William al cortar a su amigo, Dantalion sonrió felizmente por tenerle tan cerca, sonrojándose levemente de felicidad.

- ¡William! – le llamó, contento, acercándose a él.

- Por mucho que vuelvas, no te voy a escoger – le contestó él, tan directo como siempre.

- No he vuelto por eso, es que te echaba de menos - dijo Dantalion sin inmutarse, dedicándole su sonrisa más dulce.

- Estúpido – siguió el rubio, inflando los mofletes en un mohín y sonrojándose completamente.

William empezó a caminar con paso apresurado hacia el comedor, y Dantalion no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirle, igual que Isaac. Mientras el pelirrojo se dedicaba a cotorrear como era usual en él, volviendo de nuevo a lo sobrenatural después del corte verbal que le había pegado William, inmune a su bordería natural, Dantalion observaba la espalda del rubio, extrañado. El demonio sabía que William siempre había sido altanero, terco y bastante seco cuando se molestaba, pero nunca le había visto tan sensible y vulnerable, pues sabía percibir una tristeza inusual por debajo de aquella fachada de cerebrito de la que tan orgulloso estaba.

Por eso, se prometió a sí mismo descubrir qué le pasaba, y no separarse de su lado hasta conseguirlo.


End file.
